Shin Keroro
For the series, see Keroro Gunso. For other uses, see . | voiced by = Aoi Yuki | wordplay = K66-2 | alias = | age = 5 | Aliases = | gender = Male | species = Keronian | born = | occupation = Keron Army soldier }} is the 6th, newest main protagonist of Mine Yoshizaki's Keroro Gunso series. He's currently the youngest member of the Keronian army, and a fan of the Keroro Platoon. He makes his animated debut in the Keroro (Flash Series) alongside Black★Star. Bio Height: 44.4cm Weight: 4.444kg Department: High rank ordinal in the Gamma Space Invasion Army of Planet Number 58, Keroro second platoon invasion force. Character Shin Keroro is the 6th newest member of the Keroro Platoon, he is interceded as "Galactic invasion unit from the 58th planet of the The Gamma nebula arrived on earth. The Second Keroro Platoon" His partner is Tomosu Hinohara. According to his bio, "He's a super-small child worried for the Keron Star, and one person Keron soldier because of this 100 year time gap in birth. Hence all Keron Army's efforts on concentrating in training respectfully, a one platoon by one person to possess combat ability. However, Keronians still have more room to grow along the way."some pepole call him shin-roro for short He first appeared in the chapter, "The mysterious Keronian attacks?", he battled the platoon by showing off his strange abilities. Then later he quickly befriended and joined the platoon. In the multi-part story in Volume 23, he battled Black★Star and won. Etymology Shin Keroro's name comes from "新" Shin which translates to 'New' or 'Neo-' and Keroro's name, which comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia, "gero", the word for the sound a frog makes (ribbit). Personality Shin Keroro is much like a five year old, he's naive, gets bored easily, fun loving, childish, energetic, playful, and out to prove he is not weaker then the rest of the platoon or timid making him extremely reckless with his bravery. He is also able to think quickly when under pressure. Although he does sometimes over thinks and it causes more harm then good, just like Keroro. Being a child, he also tends to collapse when he's exerted to much energy and become overly excited for things. Appearance Shin Keroro looks like a younger version of Keroro being his body color is green and yellow cap with cat-like ears instead of dog ear-like hat flaps. He has blue eyes, he also has other features such as wearing red collar around his neck and wearing a gray bracelet (it takes a form of a Kero Ball-like features such as an antenna with a red circular tip and blue glowing shapes around the bracelet such as circle, square, and triangle. His symbol is a Keron Star that its red on his cap and yellow on his abdomen (Keron Star is used as a transforming weapon), in his younger state, his face is similar to the young Keronians, his tail is round similar to Sumomo's. Upon transforming into any style, his color changes into a similar platoon member and his hands are large and white. In his T-Style, his color schemes is very similar to Tamama's, he has gray rings near his shoulders and dorsal-like fins, he possess a Tamama's emblem on his metacarpals, on his Keron Star, it features a green arrow-like point. In his G-Style, his color schemes are similar to Giroro's and the only difference that he has a black star-like scar under his left eye, and amber eyes, his collar changes too, into a dark blue color scheme, around his arms are cybernetic-like armor which features a futuristic firearms, his Keron Star has a red point on it. In his D-Style, his body is blue and a white cap, similar to Dororo's color schemes. His face and belly is black colored and a white collar, his armor on his arms is black with kusari katabira straps on it, and a shuriken symbol, it also possess two claws as well, he has a blue point on his Keron Star and pale blue eyes with white rings around his pupils and a white collar. Abilities Unlike the platoon, using a Keron Star as his mobile weapon, when he rotates his Keron Star and presses it, which change into dark blue, red, and cyan to present the weapon he's using. Which, in this case is the ability's of the other platoon member's called G-Style, T-Style, and D-Style and he's very skilled at using them despite his very young age. His bracelet that he's wears acts as a new model version of the Kero ball, and also allows him to fly. In Volume 24 of the manga, it is revealed that his bracelet can be also used for different users besides himself, like Black★Star. Without his bracelet, he will be useless and cannot battle. Giroro Style "G-Style is Giroro's weapons of mission excel Giroro’s ability possessed style.” Tamama Style "T-Style is Tamama’s high hand-to-hand combat ability possessed style.” Dororo Style "D-Style is Dororo’s possessed high assassin ability provisioned style.” Kururu Style It hasn't been shown openly, but after using it in hiding, Shin showed some minor traits of Kururu's personality for a while, like his laugh, even though he wasn't using the style anymore when he was seen again. Keroro Platoon *'Keroro' treats him much like a little brother, though Shin refers to him as 'Mister'. He likes playing video games and building models with him though. *'Giroro' Has a respect for the child's determination and reckless bravery. Giroro sees a small part of his younger self in Shin. *'Dororo' Shin looks up to Dororo as something of a teacher, he so far has also not forgotten him nor set one of Dororo's trauma switches. *'Tamama' They have yet to interact though, Tamama is disillusioned at no longer being the symbol of youth because of Shin's age. *'Kururu' These two have yet to interact. Other *[[Tomosu Hinohara|'Tomosu Hinohara']]' '''is Shin Keroro's partner. There relationship mirrors Fuyuki and Keroro's. However, Shin Keroro, being younger than anyone else, demands more attention from Tomosu, which Tomosu gives usually. * 'Mois' finds him adorable, and of course much like her uncle leaving her confused. *'Koyuki Azumaya' Shin fought her in a chapter and defeated her, she seems to be accepting to him much like she is to everyone else. *'Myou Kaneami' She seems to be connected to him in a strange manner, her gold eye was able to help him when he had been thrown to the ground. Though they see each other as friends none the less. *'Fuyuki Hinata' Not really much has been shown of these two, but it seems they are friends. *'Natsumi Hinata' Strangely enough these two get along contrast to her and Keroro's relationship, she even finds him rather cute. * [[Alisa Southerncross|'Alisa Southerncross']]' She at first saw Shin as a source of food (Because he said he was a vampire), and tried to attack him, but after Fuyuki convinced her otherwise, she apologized. However, Shin is still frightened of her. Trivia *He's the youngest Keronian in the Keron Army, being even younger than Tororo. * Shin is one of the only Keronians to have a Kero ball as a bracelet. Etymology Shin literally means new, while Keroro comes from which is ribbit in English. Gallery 0002nx.jpg|Shin Keroro appeared as a cover for the manga. Tomosu,Shin Keroro and Myou..jpg|Tomosu,Shin Keroro and Myou. other_keroro_style_changes_by_kamina_x-d3rcogd.png|Shin Keroro's styles in the manga. 304px-Shinkeroro.png Shin Keroro from the flash series.png Shin Keroro D-Style.png Shin Keroro G-style flash.png Shin Keroro T-style flash.png Shin Keroro excited.png Shin Keroro V.png Shin_Keroro_banner.jpg Shin is sparta.png Shin Keroro the dark.jpg Shin Keroro and A dolphin.jpg Shin Keroro first lands.jpg Shin and Tomosu meet for the first time.png|Shin Keroro and Tomosu Hinohara meeting for the first time Shin Keroro eating Starfruit.png|Shin Keroro eating Starfruit Shin after eating Starfruit.png|Shin Keroro after eating Star-fruit. Shin belly sliding.png Shin Keroro Sticker New.png 500px-Minitokyo.Keroro.Gunsou.591994.jpg Cover.jpg Tumblr n62racI9MR1qenh40o2 500.png Tumblr n6fq41nzTP1rhf294o5 500.png Tumblr n6t2l6IJqy1s212yto1 500.jpg Tumblr static bw6jkiduu1w040cock0wgww0k.jpg I'ma Vampire.png Alisa and Shin Keroro shaking hands.png Shin keroro wallpaper by artista minunu-d5r2co4.jpg Cat Angol Mois, Kururu, Shin Keroro.png Shin Keroro, Keroro, Giroro, Natsumi and Mois.jpg Tomosu and Shin Keroro walking.png Shin Keroro school outffit.png Alisa and Shin Keroro again.jpg Informacion interna Tomo 24.png Tumblr m3xvruVEbz1rq1ttzo2 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m3xvruVEbz1rq1ttzo1 250.jpg Shin Keroro's 3 forms.png Headbonking is adorable.png|Shin Keroro thanking Natsumi. Shin Black form.png|Shin Keroro combined with Black★Star. Yatta!.png|Shin Keroro in the last episode of The Flash Series. Please let their be more.....png The last peeps.png Shin Keroro's card on the website.png|Shin Keroro's profile on The Flash Series website. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Keronians Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Flash Series Category:Partner Category:Keroro